Cursed
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Ragna couldn't save Noel from her state of pure destruction and insanity so he puts her out of her misery. Three days after it happened, it was still fresh in his mind. One Shot Fanfiction.


**Personal Note: **Wow, just wow. I had no idea that you guys would like _Hardened Love_ that much. I'm going to be honest, I wrote that when I was really tired and I rushed it quite a bit because I really wanted to submit it on time for reasons I won't explain. Like...I honestly have no idea why you guys liked it that much but I'm not complaining. You guys really rock and for that, I extend my heartfelt thanks to you for all the positive reviews and favorites that have come therein. Thank you. That's all I can say.

Hello, everybody, Resoleon here with another Blazblue Fanfiction! This is the first time I'm trying angst in a while and I don't do angst often, considering.

This is sort of a thing I speculated if Noel died in Continuum Shift so don't go scrutinizing me something about Blazblue lore, please. Regardless, enjoy.

* * *

**Blazblue Short Story: Cursed **

It was three days after the initial incident. Ragna the Bloodedge had just finished off what he didn't want to do...save Noel by ending her life. She was beyond redemption the moment she became the Godslayer Kusanagi. In spite of the idea engine given to him by Nu, it wasn't enough. Ragna especially hated to admit defeat but he knew that he had to accept that there was no avoiding what he had to do. Ragna spent the last three days mourning Noel's death. He didn't sleep for these three days either because the moment he closes his eyes, he sees her face in agony and blood.

In Kokonoe's laboratory, he had just finished gathering his reconstructed left arm. His previous left arm had been sacrificed in the attempt to save Noel. But it was a sacrifice that was in vain. Ragna stared at his new left hand for a long time before pounding it on the desk. "Damn it..." He sees Kokonoe observing him from a distance. He glares at her. "You gonna tell me 'I told you so'? That I never had a chance in the first place?"

Kokonoe turns her back to Ragna and continued to slowly consume her lollipop. "I may be a bitch but I ain't gonna kick dirt on you while you're upset. I know the feeling, believe it or not. Sometimes your luck is just shitty that way. Besides...I'm pretty sure that bitch Rachel is proud of you for saving her and at least beating the shit out of Terumi."

Ragna turns his gaze from Kokonoe's back to the floor. "It was my mess to clean up. I don't give a damn about what the rabbit thinks..." Ragna takes a few moments, staring at his arm before asking Kokonoe a question. "Do you think that...maybe there could have been another way to save Noel?"

Kokonoe looks to the wall with her back turned to Ragna before replying. "Honest? No...and you got your head up your ass if you think otherwise."

Ragna sighs deeply. "There had to have been a better answer. Maybe...if I didn't reject Noel when she wanted to travel with me..." Ragna was on the verge of tears again but he didn't want to let himself out in Kokonoe's office.

Kokonoe grits her teeth. "Look, Lambda's idea engine and your freaking Azure Grimore wasn't enough to save her then there's certainly nothing that I could have done, either. Sometimes, life shits on you that way, Ragna. Hate to say it but deal with it. It sucks when it happens but...you just gotta take it like a man and move on with your life..."

* * *

After he exits Sector Seven, he sees a vampire he knows all too well appear in front of him. It was Rachel Alucard. His eyes burned at the sight of her. "Rabbit, I'm not in the mood."

"For what? I said nothing to you yet." Rachel rebutted.

"I don't need to hear about how I messed up back there, okay? I got my ass kicked. I let everyone down...I LOST MY LEFT ARM!" He says as he slammed his gigantic blade on the ground. "I..." As he squeezes his eyes shut, he feels Rachel's tiny hand on his shoulder. "Huh?"

"You're such a fool. Just let it be, Ragna..." Rachel says as she looks straight at Ragna's face.

"Rachel..." He could hold it in anymore. Without thinking, he starts weeping like a newborn, then hugs Rachel tightly. "I know I shouldn't be doing this...but..."

"Just cry, Ragna...it's okay..." Rachel said in a motherly voice.

Ragna continues to cry his heart out into Rachel's fashionable gothic dress while Rachel gave occasional taps of comfort on his back. After a while, he finally stops crying. "Thanks, Rachel..." He could only say.

Rachel is rubbing Ragna's back at the moment she's spoke. "Ragna...you have my sympathy. But don't let yourself get distracted from what must be done. Take my advice, Ragna. No strings of attachment to anything. It's just you against the entire world."

Ragna snivels while clinging to Rachel. "I feel as though anything that I touch and care about...just dies. And this beast inside of me isn't helping things..."

"Not your fault, Ragna." Rachel taps Ragna's back a few more times. "Did you ever stop and think what had happened if Noel lived on and potentially continue to be victimized by Terumi's prattling and insidiousness as well as Relius's malicious wanting? That Noel was a honey trap right from the very start..."

"But is it cast in stone? That's what I need to know, Rachel..." Ragna said distraughtly.

"Who knows how the Wheel of Fate turns? Cycles upon cycles. However, with death permanent once more...once the wheel stops, time will truly run out." Rachel explained.

"Thanks for your words of wisdom, rabbit..."

Rachel tugs on Ragna slightly tighter. "Ragna, I beg of you. Now more than ever, do not give up the fight. The fight is far from over. More far from over than you might think. You came close once before...you are bound to finally close the distance if you persevere. And whatever happens, I will lend you my aid..."

"Thanks..." Is all what Ragna could say.

* * *

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. As always, thanks for reading!

**Cursed: End**


End file.
